Star Wars: The Attack of the Ori
by DutchRazor
Summary: O'neill, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c stumble across the Ori in a galaxy, far far away, and must stop them from bringing chaos and despair to a galaxy that has finally, almost, found peace. Star Wars and Splinter Cell crossover. To be sequeled.
1. Chapter 1 v16

_A/N This is my first fanfic, I usually publish the chapters first on the Gateworld forum/fanfiction (link doesn't seem to work)_

_I don't own any of these charcters, so technically if anyone were very evil I could be sued (you'd have to find my first though :P)(or you could just email me). All characters names are copyright of their respective owners. This fic is written on a purely non-profit fun basis._

_Have fun reading! I'll update the story about once a week :) _

_If you find any plotholes, inaccuracies (I strive to maintain the accuracy of canon, SW or SG) have any critics, tips, hints please submit a review or contact me! Oh and please review if you've read it :)_

_Update- It seems I forgot to mention it's also a Splinter Cell crossover._

_Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions._

_Splinter Cell and it's characters are the property of Ubisoft and Tom Clancy. Star Wars and it's characters are the property of George Lucas. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without crediting the author._

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

**Star Wars: The Attack of the Ori**

Peace and prosperity flows over the galaxy , with the Empire nearly defeated and the New Republic at rule. While the New Republic has been struggling for peace since it's very beginning as the Alliance to Restore the Republic, this is the most peaceful time in the Galactic Civil war, and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has started his new Jedi Acedemy on the distant moon of Yavin IV, the place where not so long ago an all out battle was fought for the survival of the Alliance.

**Meanwhile, on a planet not so far away..**

"CARTER! I thought you said it was nice out here, not boiling hot" the, now Major General, said.

"It's 30 degrees in the shadow, and you wanted to come on this trip here yourself sir", his former 2IC reminded him.

"That's the the problem Carter, there is no shadow on this desert rock! The MALP showed Ancient ruines with a nice lake and some palm trees, where did those go? All that's here now is a sandy desert in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe it was a hologram Jack", his long time friend and archeologist replied.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson", was, as usual, all that Teal'c said. The heat didn't seem to bother him.

"Next time I want to go on a mission for old times sake I'll go ship hunting with Mitchell and Vala, at least they are probably now guests in a nice aircoed Ha'tak. Let's get going campers, nothing here to see."

"But sir, we haven't searched everything yet, maybe it's underground", Carter replied while Daniel nodded agreeingly.

"I thought it said General on my uniform? We'd better just keep an eye on it through the Malp. Daniel, dial home!"

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, 13:37**

The gate alarm sounded. "Incoming wormhole, General Landry to the control room!" Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman announced through the speaker as he had thousands of times since the reactivation of Stargate Command. "It's SG1's IDC sir!"

"Open the iris!", the General wondered why SG1 would be back so soon from a nice looking place with Ancient ruines on them as an added bonus. Then the gate shut down..

**Somewhere..**

"Okay folks ,this is sooo not the SGC", the General remarked.

"Timetravel?" Carter guessed.

''Alternate reality?'', Daniel's suggeston.

''Over there, O'neill, an ancient ruin'', Teal'c noticed.

'It looks slightly Mayan, but not entirely, Daniel studied the ruin approxamitaly a few kilometers away, maybe it is time travel'.

''Well, can't be Daniel, look up, we're orbiting a gas giant, so I take it the gate jumped to another wormhole', Carter said.

SG1 was standing in the middle of a lush forest, just a few meters from the gate and DHD. The sky was red, and there was a huge gas giant and another few moons visible. Birds sounded and the leaves moved due to animals scared away by the kawoosh. Suddenly a dark figure in cape walked towards them.

'Who are you', the young man asked. His face invisible by the shadow of the cape, he looked like a monk, but still.. different. 'How did you get here?''

''Uhm , hi'', Jack took the word,'' I'm General Jack O'neill, this is Colonel Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.''

"They're probably primitive Mayans Jack'', Daniel wisperd, better not say too much about the gate. Louder he said, ''we came here many, many days walk from here, we come in peace.''

''You lie'', the man replied, ''there is no native human life on this planet and we did not detect any ships landing on the planet. How did you get past our surveillance system?'' He took out a metal like cylinder, from whch a beam of light emitted like a sword of light.

''Maybe he's not so primitive Daniel,'' Jack said.

Carter filled in quickly; ''we're sorry about the lie, but most people we encounter aren't as advanced as you are and won't believe our real story. We came through the big ring behind us, Carter pointed at the gate, which creates a stabel wormhole allowing near instantanious travel between planets.''

''That's impossible, it would require an enormous amount of energy!'', the young man knew for sure the strangers were lying again.

''And yet I sense their motives are just and they speak the truth my young padawan'', a somewhat older man who seemed to appear out of nowhere said, ''my name is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, I run the Jedi Acedemy. Excuse my Force deception and my young padawan's overhasty response, he is still in training.

"Go back to the Acedemy my young padawan, we'll follow you soon", Luke ordered.

"Yes master, the padawan replied, and he hurried to the temple".

''Force, as in force? Carter?'' O'neill expected Carter to recognise the term, but she seemed as bewildered as he was.

''You don't know what the Force is? Please come to the Jedi temple for a meal, and we can share stories.'' Well, we still haven't got a clue where we are, so why not'' the General said.

Suddenly a small figure appeard out of a beam of white light, and it kept shining around him. "An ascended being, Daniel gasped".

"Master Yoda!" Luke was astonished to see Yoda since Ben Kenobi had told him he could not appear to him anymore.

''For a matter of great importance, your help we seek, invaded this galaxy, the Ori have..''

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N The next chapter!_

_I am revising them for a better format than those on GW, I'll upload them to there as well when I'm done._

"The Ori"? Luke hadn't got a clue of what that was, but the words _invaded this galaxy_ reminded him of the invasion of the Ssi-Ruuvi to Bakura, only days after the Battle of Endor and the destruction of the second Death Star.

"Noticed that" Jack said in his usual tone. "Thought you ascended folks knew that already"  
"Hey, didn't you ascended beings thought you were to much to interfere with us?"

"Your galaxy, this is not", Master Yoda spoke calm as a true Jedi Master. "Share the Ancient's policy of interference, we do." Violated the treaty, the Ori have".

"We're in another galaxy? That can't be possible without alot of extra power to the gate... unless...

"You powered the gate and tampered with the wormhole", Daniel filled Sam in.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow "Would such an act not be an extreme violation of the interference policy?"

"Stronger the Ancients belief in the policy is, feel the right to violate to counter a violation, we have".

"You mean you all have a treaty with each other , and the no-interference policy isn't something made up by the Ancients?" Daniel began to feel sorry for pushing Morgan La Fay.

"Correct, that is. Stop the Ori , we cannot. If to be victorious we were, huge losses would be taken by the Jedi and the Ancients. Go to Dantooine, stop the Ori invasion through the only Stargate in this universe you must. May the Force be with you". 

The small figure disappeard in white light, along with the gate. "Wait, I got so much more to ask you!", Luke yelled but he knew it was in vain.

"Well that's just great, he might not be Ancient but he sure acts like one. We always get to fix their mess", Jack felt his already low respect for ascended beings drop by the minute.

"Well sir, if it's true there's only one Stargate in this galaxy besides the one that just disappeared all we have to do is dial home, tell these people to bury it and we're done", Sam thought she must've missed something since this sounded way too easy.

"Unless the Ori have already established a supergate", Teal'c thought of it as too easy was well.

"Who are the Ori and what do they want from here?" Luke wondered.

"Well, they're basically ascended beings like Yoda who make people believe they are gods who must be worshipped, but until recently only did this in their home galaxy. They have extremely powerful ships, thousands of warriors and priors with telekenetic abilities" Daniel informed him.

"How come you know an ascended being?"

"Well at the time of our fight against the evil Empire, who had killed almost all Jedi Yoda, I had a vision Jedi master Ben, who had become on with the Force earlier, telling me to go to Dagobah, to recieve teaching from master Yoda. After a while of training from him, the Empire had my sister and my friend Han captive, so I came to rescue them. When I returend to Dagobah Yoda was about to become one with the Force, or ascend, as you call it".

"What kind of teaching, and what's the Force?", Sam asked wondering how he could also have appeared out of nowhere. 

"Seeing as you're from another galaxy, I guess you never heard of it before. "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the Galaxy together" Luke explained as Ben had explained it to him.

"Like duct tape?"

"Doctor Phil?", Daniel sighed. 

"Ophrah Winfrey"

"Now that you say it's similair in explanation to what we call machining tape", Luke had to think about the old Alliance's bases where it seemed no ship would fly without the thick tape.

"So you can control your enivronnements, like a prior?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Luke answered, I think we're comparable. We should go to the Acedemy and contact the Republic about the upcoming invasion so we can battle them, and disable the device such as you came by."

Just as Luke finished his proposal his com sounded.

"Master Luke, an incoming transmission from the Millenium Falcon, I'll patch it through," the voice of Tionne Solusar sounded over Luke's comm.

"Hey kid, guess what, the old man appeard out of white light in the middle of one of those boring senate meetings, telling us all about a new evil you gotta face invading near Dantooine. The Republic sent me, Chewie, Leia and goldenrod to pick you up and negotiate with them before they sent in a fleet. Always the same with those politicans eh?", Han's disgust of politicans sounded over the comm as usual, Luke thought, while SG1 thought he reminded them of a particular person in their company.

"Good to hear you again Han", Luke said, glad to hear his old friend again.

"We're landing, be prepared to jump right on since the old man said we had to hurry to get there" Han said over the comm while Chewie growled something behind him what Luke recognized vaguely as they were about to enter the atmoshpere.

"OK, we're on our way now" "That was my friend Han and my sister Leia we spoke about earlier as you've heard out of the speaker, Luke informed SG1. We should head to the temple and board the Falcon to Dantooine as instructed by Ben.

"We're always happy to help out", the General said, "let's get moving then".

While the group was standing in front of the Jedi Temple hangar, Luke went inside to tell his apprentices that he had to leave, but would hopefully be back soon. A grey dot appeared in the sky and became greater and greater which eventually shaped up in the form of a UFO with two cut-off half triangles sticking out in the front , cannons on the top and bottom. Luke returned just in time to see the landing.

"That bucket can actually fly?" Jack couldn't help to remark, Sam had a concerned look on her face they had to fly in that, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell Han , he hears it all the time", Luke said, "but believe me, it flies alot better than it looks".

The ramp opened, while Leia urged them all to get in; "Hi, please get in everyone, General Kenobi said we had to hurry a great deal to get there before the Ori do". Luke and SG1 entered the Falcon, and soon Han steered it into the sky and shortly after jumped to hyperspace.

As he came back from the cockpit leaving Chewie piloting the Falcon, he found Leia and Luke talking with the strangers they apparantly needed according to the Jedi. "Hello, I'm Han Solo, captain of this ship, and yes I did see the look on your faces at the landing field, this baby made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

"But a parsec is a measurement of distance, not time," Sam protested.

"You don't know the Kessel Run? You must be from another galaxy kid, the Kessel Run goes through an field of black holes, the less parsec you make it in the better your skills and ship have to be", Han replied.

"They are from another galaxy, Han", Luke informed his friend. "And we know you only tell that to boast customers".

"Oh, well welcome to this part of the universe then", Han replied quite surprised.

"And stop doing that Jedi tricks it's scary. Well it'll take about 6 hours to get to Dantooine so plenty of time to get to know each other. We got a message from Admiral Ackbar by the way that he'll be standing by between Morishim and Dantooine to assist us with the Guardian, Reef Home, Orthavan and the Mon Relindo."

"More ships like these?" Carter hoped this wouldn't be all their new-found allies had to offer or it would be a short battle if the Ori got there before they did.

"While this baby can hold it's own, the senate has agreed to give us some more firepower as backup", Han said, "I'll show you", and he activated the holo projector under the chessboard in the middle of the room. A delta shaped ship lit up.

"The Guardian is an Executor-class Star Dreadnaught, or Super-Star Destroyer, whatever you want to call it, is 19,000 meters long, has a crew of 279,144 with 1,590 gunners manning 2000 turbolaser cannons, 2000 heavy turbolaser cannons, 250 missile tubes, 250 heavy ion cannons and 500 point defense laser cannons. It's also got a shield worth of 3,8x1026th Watt. The others, as he typed something in in the panel again this time litting up a delta shaped more organical, but still clearly metal looking ship, are MC80 class Mon Calamari Cruisers, of which not two are the same due to the Calamari habit to design each ship uniquely. Overall they got about 30 turbolaser batteries and 36 ion cannon batteries with redundant shield generators, manned by a crew of about 5,000. 

"The size of the Guardian is almost 27 times the size of a Ha'Tak", Teal'c was almost as stunned as the rest of SG1.

"And 42 times the size of a 304' Carter added.

"Sweet... how many of those you got"? Jack wondered.

"Just the one, we hitched it from the Empire a few years ago, it was heavily damaged in the process, but we repaired it and now use it as a command ship. The other ones we got quite a few", Luke answered.

A loud bang sounded throughout the ship, while Chewie growled loudly. "Oh crap, Han said, we jumped out of hyperspace!", while rushing towards the cockpit the rest following him.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

"The navicomputer overheated. Goldenrod ask if the falcon's got anymore troubles" Han ordered.

"Yes master Han," C3PO replied as he walked over to the back where the Falcon's 3 droid brain interface was. "It would appear a few circuits have fried inside the navicomputer master Han".

Suddenly impacts of laser fire smashed against the hull sending shivers down through eveyone's spines.

"What's that?" , Jack asked, although he could guess it wasn't good.

"We've got a squadron of TIE fighters coming out of those astroids, what the hell are they doing here? Leia grab the controls, Chewie you're with me to fix the hyperdrive. And 2 of you better get into the quad laser cannons, they're in the middle of the ship!" , Han yelled as he was running towards the navicomputer's panel.

"Teal'c you're with me, Carter see if you can help them out, let's go!" Jack ordered as he ran towards the two-way tunnel which ran through the ship vertically leading to two AG-G2 quad laser cannons.

"Gimme that hydrospanner Chewie", Han asked as he pulled out another fried circuit board.

Chewie growled "here it is" in the Wookie language, and Han tighthend the bolts on a new interface circuit board. "That oughta do it, we really need to sort out this shortcuts sometime ".

"I got one! Jeeha!" Jack jelled as he shot down a TIE which was about to blast his quadcannon. "These things are easy to use".

"Indeed, they much resemble Tau'ri weaponary O'neill" Teal'c replied.

"I'm spinning up the navi computer for a new hyperspace plotting" Han said as he sat into his seat. "Fancy flying princess".

"Thanks Han, I get to fly everytime she breaks down so I'm an expert by now..." Leia replied as the Falcon shot into hyperspace.

**Stargate Command, 19:00**

"What do you mean, you can't find them?" General Landry asked.

"Well sir, the malp video recording shows SG1 dialed earth, stepped through the gate, and the wormhole shut down. It's possible the wormhole jumped like it has before, perhaps due to a solar flare. There's nothing we can do for them" Doctor Lee sighed as he repoted out to the General.

"When Jack goes for a tourride..." The General sighed as well.

**A galaxy far far away..**

The Falcon jumped out of hyperspace near Dantooine. A few kilometers away was a big, round object..

"Oh my god they already have a supergate!" Sam said as she saw her easy plan vanish like snow in the sun.

"Plan A never works" Jack said while the supergate activated, a huge kawoosh coming out, then a wormhole forming. 4 Ori ships came through.

"Let's hail em", Han said, as he opened a channel.

"This is Princess Leia Organa Solo, Chief of State of the New Republic. We wish to open peaceful negotiations and form new friendships".

"You have spent your time ignorant to the truth, stumbling aimlessly through the darkness cast upon your galaxy by the beings of evil. Fear not the Ori, and you too may find enlightment." A prior spoke over the comm.

"I'm sorry but we are not interested in a new religion" Leia replied carefully. "but we would like to negotiate a peace treaty".

"And those who refuse shall be laid low and made onto dust" it sounded over the comm. Ori ships began to power up their weapons and soon 4 beams drove through space.

"I take that as a no, let's get the hell out of here!" Han yelled as he took the Falcon in 180 degree reverse followed by a looping, dodging the beams.

"Admiral Ackbar, we could use some backup, they're not very friendly!", he said while making another series of wacky turns to avoid a second group of beams.

A hyperspace window opened, and 3 Mon Calamari Cruisers jumped out, opening a barrage of fire on the Ori ships. From the other direction, a Star Dreadnought also jumped out of hyperspace, making the Ori ships caught between the barrages of turbolaser fire and proton torpedoes.

"This is Admiral Ackbar speaking, we have opened fire on the enemy ships Captain Solo, we expect both sides shields to hold at least 48 hours though it is unclear whois will last longer."

"Wow 48 hours against an Ori ship?" Sam was amazed at the shield strength although she knew the theoretical number she didn't expect it to work that good.

"If we go to the section where we first tried to modify the crystal, we can have the supergate draw power from nearby Ori ships when dialing out, so the Republic ships can destoy them" she continued.

"See? Plan B is always better" Jack said.

"Indeed", Tea'c agreed.

"Ok, where do I move us too?" Han asked.

"There" Sam replied. " Do you have any EVA suits?"

"We can just use the docking clamp to make an airtight connection" Luke said as he guided SG1 to the docking hatch while the Falcon moved towards a section of the supergate, ignored by the Ori ships.

Soon after the docking hatch opened Sam already had the panel open, but to her surprise didn't find the right crystals.

"Guys we got a problem! They changed the design, the crystals aren't here! "!

"You sure this is the right section?" Daniel asked.

"Positive Daniel, it's kinda logical they'd change this weakness in the design actually" Sam replied.

"It's time for plan C" Jack remaked.

"I am unaware we have a plan C O'neill" Teal'c wondered.

"Nope, but it's time for one"..

"What if we hook up the Falcon's power source to the Gate on the planet, dial Atlantis, have Atlantis dial the place this gate came from and we snatch the plans from their computers" Sam theorized.

"Wouldn't the Ori be able to detect us? I doubt I can hide us from them" Luke was concerned about facing beings as mighty as the ascended Jedi.

"Not if we can finetune the anti-prior device with the help of the ascended beings here." Sam continued on.

"Sounds like a plan then, don't we have one of the prototypes with us?" Jack said.

"Uhm yes Jack I think I got it in my backpack" Daniel answered.

"It is in mine, DanielJackson" Teal'c corrected him.

"I'll tell Han to land near the Stargate, we'll leave as soon as you're all back inside" Luke said while walking towards the cockpit.

As the Millenium Falcon flew over the Stargate, they saw that it was unguarded.

"Well why would you want to guard a Stargate when you got a supergate" Jack remarked.

"Ok, if Carter and Daniel stay here to extract the location from the DHD and finetune the anti-prior device, Teal'c and I will report back to the SGC when we're in Atlantis.

Han landed the Falcon near the gate and together with a bit of Force help from Luke they connected 2 power cables directly to the reactor core.

"That oughta do it" Han said somewhat proud of their jerry rigged construction.

"I'll dial the gate" , Daniel walked towards the DHD.

_To be continued!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Atlantis, Lantea, 20:06 **

"Incoming wormhole, Dr.Weir to the gateroom!", the gate tech announced over the intercom.

Dr.Weir walked from her office to the gateroom just as the wormhole formed.

"We don't have any teams scheduled for return, what could it be?", she wondered.

"Receiving IDC ma'am, it's... SG1.."

"Open a channel", she ordered, wondering why the heck SG1 was dialing Atlantis.

"This is General Jack O'neill here, we're coming through if you don't mind. Seem to visit Atlantis quite often these days don't I?"

"Mind explaining where you're coming from General?" Dr. Weir had little doubt it was the real SG1, both the Generals attitude and the IDC confimed that.

"Long story short, we jumped to another galaxy that's also invaded by the Ori and we need some help", the General answered.

"Should be an interesting story, please come through, Weir out."

"Lower the shield", she said while walking down the stairs.

"Dial Earth please, we're in a bit of a hurry and I need them to send a special team through" the General ordered as he stepped away from the gate.

Tora Bora Mountains, Afghanistan

He felt a slight adrenaline rise as he sneaked right into the Taliban soldier's shadow, as he had done a hundred times in his years with Third Echelon. As he reached out to the soldier, and hit him on the back with the stock of his gun, he heard his comlink crackle.

"Fisher, I'm pulling you off the mission", Irving Lambert, NSA agent and his boss, said.

"Lambert, what about the hostages?" Sam Fisher protested.

"False intel Sam, there are no hostages"

"Great, and I walked 10 miles just to hear that I can walk all the way back when I just got here?!". Fisher sighed. He hated false intel, all the wasted effort.

"No need for that Sam, are you informed of the Stargate program?" Lambert asked.

"Only read some files I found lying around in the Pentagon computers last time we were there", didn't know you were in on the whole aliens program?" Fisher replied.

"Well Sam it seems you're headed to the Pegasus galaxy, they need you on a covert ops mission deep in enemy territory, we're beaming you up".

"Uhm what, beaming?!" He said, when he was already in a cargo bay, somewhere..


	5. Chapter 5

He looked around the room, it was grey tinted, bulkheads forming the walls, with Grimsdottir, his tech support, standing near a console with half egg shaped stones on it. Right next to her was Lambert.

"Beaming, as in teleportation, Sam, never seen wormhole X-treme?" Lambert laughed.

"Great Lambert, give me a more ahead warning next time, what mission do you need me on? Other question first, where are we?" Sam wondered.

"This is cargo bay on the USS Odyssee in orbit around Earth, as you have probably read in the files we've been fighting some highly advanced bad aliens for quite some time now. This is one of the results we gained by reverse engineering their tech with some help of good aliens. One of the Airforce's teams needs your help on a covert intelligence gathering mission deep inside an enemy galaxy, we'll take you by one of our remote outposts first", Lambert answered.

As Sam Fisher turned around, he noticed the Earth out of the view window "Funny, I've never been to space before".

"Bye Sam" Grim said.

A white flash again, and they were suddenly in a room with a table in the middle, chairs around it, and a logo on the wall "SGC".

"Ahead warning please Grim!" he said over the comm.

"C'mon Sam, you're getting old"

"I'm not old Grim..." Sam said. "Damn I am old" he thought.

"Welcome to Stargate Command, I'm General Hank Landry" an older man said as he walked into the room from a small office on the side.

"I'm Sam Fisher, thanks."

"Here's the briefing files, you two are heading towards Atlantis in a jumper ASAP, the trip will last approximately 30 minutes, more than enough time to familiarise yourself with our enemy, our allies, and the objective. Now get to the gateroom" the General ordered.

Atlantis, Lantea, 21:04

"Incoming wormhole, Dr.Weir to the gateroom!", the gate tech announced over the intercom.

"Well hope that's your team General" Dr. Weir said as she guided Teal'c and the General to the operator.

"Indeed, time is of the essence" Teal'c noted.

"Receiving IDC, it's from the gate bridge ma'am" the gate tech announced.

"Lower the shield" Weir ordered.

A puddle jumper came through , Colonel John Sheppard waving out of the window as the jumper ascended into the jumper bay.

Jack, Teal'c and Weir arrived there about half a minute later.

"Agent Fisher, Agent Lambert, welcome to Atlantis. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir".

"Thank you Dr. Weir, we're glad to be here, in another galaxy. It truly is amazing." Lambert replied.

"Well I'll be damned, Jack O'neill, how long's it been?" Fisher said as he walked out of the jumper.

"Are you two familiar with each other?" Teal'c inquired.

"Yeah, it hasn't been long enough, everytime I meet you I seem to be in need of help eh" Jack replied.

"You're not in an Iraqi prison this time Jack, and I see you got promoted, a few times since then" Fisher replied.

"We've got some other problems, but I'm sure Landry briefed you on that, let's go, if those Republic shields drop before we get the Ori soldiers half a million of Republic soldiers will die" Jack said as he walked into the jumper.

Dantooine, Stargate area

"Try it now Master Yoda".

"See you, I cannot, succeeded, you have"

"Thanks, let's hope this frequency also works on the Ori. Otherwise we'll hope they won't interfere directly and send their mortal forces at us. Although that it isn't such a nice thought either". Sam

"Let's just hope it works, I can only shield myself, and it won't be near long enough." Luke answered. "If we go with as few people as possible, we'll be harder for them to detect us".

"That'd be up for the geneal to decide I guess, but if you say so" Sam said.

The gate activated, and a Jumper came through. As the jumper landed, the carbo bay door opened.

"Ready folks?" Jack shouted out.

"Sam's packing up the device, we already got the coordinates. Luke says it's best if we go with as few people as possbile to avoid detection". Daniel answered.

"Huh? Oh short for Samantha of course." Fisher said confused at first but it came to him quickly.

"I'll have to fly the jumper, we'll need you for translation, Sam needs to operate the device, Teal'c can cover the area, we can manage" Jack thought out loud.

"I'd like to come as well, my Force senses could come in handy" Luke protested.

"Sir, I think he's right". Sam said as she walked out of the Falcon.

"Indeed O'neill, our sensors may be blinded in that galaxy" Teal'c agreed.

"OK then, it's your galaxy". Jack said.

"Han and Leia are in the Falcon, they're calling home, I've told them we were leaving already. Shall we go?" Luke said as he boarded the Jumper after Daniel and Carter.

"Uhm Carter don't we need to send a MALP?"

"Already did sir, I sent the new Delfly, a 17 grams remote controlled micro plane with camera. It showed an unguarded grass field on the other side".

"Ok then"

As Jack dialed in the 8 chevron address, the gate activated. He moved the jumper through


	6. Chapter 6

The Stargate activated. A jumper came through. Suddenly, it burst out in flames and fell from the sky. Screams came out from inside, after a large explosion, the screaming stopped.

Daniel Jackson woke up on a bed, his clothes that of a monic. Flames surrounded him in a circle. A voice sounded.

"Nos qui Oria"

"Habemus intentio vobis"

"I saw my own death in that vision" Daniel muttered. "Everyone's dead aren't they?"

"Yes. We have ascended you. You will comply with us or you will die"

**Atlantis Briefing Room, Lantia 22:00**

"15 minutes ago we received a video transmission our allies on Dantooine have picked up from the micro-malp in the Ori galaxy." Dr.Weir stated.

On the LCD display a jumper came through the Stargate. The jumper suddenly stopped , as if it had bumped into an invisible wall. Immediately, the surrounding environnement turned from a lush plane into a medieval looking room, numerous Ori soldiers surrounded the jumper. The gate deactivated and the image turned into static.

"It's a viable assumption General O'neill and his team have been captured by the enemy" Lambert said.

"We are sending you on a rescue operation" Dr. Weir pointed at Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon.

"How do you expect us not to be captured?" Teyla asked.

"Shoot 'em all" Ronon answered.

"That's an option..." Sheppard said not entirely convinced.

"Well, we can do it the Conan way, or we can do it our way. Since we are in enemy territory General landry has authorised the use of the Sodan cloaking device. And we're each taking an anti-prior device with the modifications uploaded by Colonel Carter" Rodney took over from Weir.

"We'll leave on foot in case it was the jumper they detected".

"That's more like it" Sheppard grimaced.

I**n a prison cell somewhere in the Ori galaxy...**

"It's time for plan C".

"Do we have one sir?" Sam queried.

"Nope, but no doubt Sheppard has" Jack answered.

"How do they know we're captured?" Fisher asked.

"I set the Delfly to send a video transmission back to Dantooine, so if they got it they'll know. I wonder where they took Daniel, Luke and Teal'c" Sam thought out loud.

The door slid open. 4 people decloaked.

"Hello sir, a little bit sooner than last time" Sheppard joked.

"Still about time Sheppard. Your team finds the others. Carter, Rodney and I will dig up the plans from the supergate. Fisher's gonna leave a little present for the Ori by blowing up the power core on this base." Jack ordered.

"Uhm we're gonna nead our gear for that sir" Carter protested.

"It's in the room next door" Ronon replied.

"How exactly are you going to find the hostages and I my power core?" Fisher asked.

"Once we get our gear your new PDA should be able to pickup the core's energy signature" Carted replied.

"And ehm the the life signs detector can detect when someone is standing still in a room and other people are moving around, that's most likely the others and their guards" Rodney filled in.

"We also brought enough anti-prior devices for us to split up" Sheppard said.

Once all geared up, everyone was on their respective ways...

"It's kinda empty here" Jack remarked.

"To the right sir" Sam said.

"You sure? I think it's to the left" Rodney argued.

"MCKAY whois been in these things ? You or me?"

"Well, ok then".

As they opened the door, a prior sat in the middle of the bridge. In the window, a planet was visible. It appears the ship they were on orbited a planet. Carter and O'neill both shot the prior in the head once with their silenced P90's.

"Sure he's dead Carter?" Jack asked.

"Life signs detector thinks so" Rodney replied.

"Let's hope the plans for the supergate are in the ship's computer" Carter said as she plugged the cables on her Dell XPS on crystals in a panel.

"I'll see if I can seal off this section of the ship" Rodney said as he plugged his tablet into the chair the prior had sat on.

"I'll just enjoy the moment" Jack said as he looked out of the window.

Fisher was hanging from a pipe in what seemed to be a cooling room. Life signs detector readed 1 lifesign in the vicinity. Soon he saw an Ori soldier running down below. He reached down and snapped the soldiers neck. Then he touched his comm.

"This is Fisher, I'm in some sort of room with cooling tubes. I'm nearing the reactor core. Already took down fifteen of the bastards. How about you guys?"

A voice crackled over the comm.

"This is O'neill, Carter's almost in and Rodney sealed off our area of the ship. We sent Sheppard and his team the location of the others. According to the computer they're held near where we were held, Sheppard walked the wrong way. We didn't run across anyone"

"Sheppard here, we're nearing the location, lots of guards up ahead though"

"I hope I'm almost done then I can come to assist. Fisher out" he said while he crawled through a ventilation shaft into a large room with a shining white bowl inside. He as all alone inside. He walked over to the middle, and placed Merr-Sonn PrG-7 Proton grenades Carter got from Han under the walkway along with the spare anti-prior device.

He activated his comm.

"Send me the route to Sheppard and his team and I'll be right in" he said.

"Copy that, you'll have them in a moment" Rodney replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"OK they should be in seperate corridors next door, I read three guards in every room, plus four in the walkway. If we flash n clear each room we won't need Fisher's help." Sheppard anaylysed the situation.

"Would it not be better to wait, just in case?" Teyla asked.

"What if they're torturing em" Ronan said.

"He's got a point, let's go in 3." Sheppard ordered.

"2"

"1"

They emerged from their concealed position behind two pilars, Ronon shot one guard while Teyla picked of the next.

"Ok, you open the door, I throw in a flasher, you close the door. Ronon, cover us." Sheppard ordered as he moved towards a door.

"Ready?" Teyla queried.

"Go!" Sheppard replied.

Teyla opened the door, Sheppard threw a flasher in. The door just closed as the flasher went off. When the door reopened they both stormed in and picked off the guards.

In the middle of the room was Teal'c in a strange device.

"What is this device?" Teyla wondered.

"It looks like something to keep him in an illusion, maybe they want information like the Asurans wanted?" 

"Let's get him out" Ronon said as he walked into the room.

Sheppard touched the chair-like device and suddenly the helmet removed itself from Tea'c's head. Teal'c jumped forward.

"What is this, we just retrieved plans of the supergate from the Ori computer" Teal'c was bewildered.

"It's all a simulation Teal'c, it didn't happen yet, you we captured and taken into a simulation" Sheppard informed him.

"Like the gamekeeper chairs?" Teal'c thought out loud.

"Yeah, I read the file, let's go we got Jackson and Luke to save as well" Sheppard said.

**Meanwhile in the control room..**

"Got it sir, schematics of the Ori supegate. There were dozens of them in there, I think the Ori improve their design every time. Sadly there weren't any schematics for anything else" Sam said.

"You sure? I mean maybe they have the design of their ship in there?" Rodney protested.

"Mckay shut up" Sam replied.

"Let's move out folks I want to be home time for the Sinimpsons rerun"

"Yes sir" Sam answered with a grin. Jack always had something for the Simpsons.

Back at the prisons..

"OK same drill as the last two rooms, Skywalker stand by to go in, Teal'c take watch with Ronon" Sheppard ordered.

OK everyone replied.

"On 3"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Teyla opened the door, Sheppard threw a flasher in, and the door closed. They stormed in, Sheppard and Teyla each got a guard with their P90's and Luke lightsabered the last one.

"OK let's get him out" Luke said.

Sheppard placed his hand on the console and Daniel woke up.

"Woa thought you were all dead!" He said.

"It's all an illusion, seems just like real" Luke said.

"They told me they were the Ori, that they wanted me to infiltrate the Ancients or something" Daniel muttered.

"Well snap out of it Jackson we're heading home, let's move".

Sheppard activated his comm.

"This is Sheppardwe're coming in on the rendezvous point, we succesfully extracted Teal'c, Daniel and Luke".

"O'neill here, we're already there, area is secure"

"This is Fisher, ETA 1 minute"

As Sheppard and the rest came up on the rendezvous point they had agreed on, in a small room near the room with the jumper and gate, Fisher, Sam, O'neill and Rodney were already wating for them.

"Good to have you folks all back with us" Jack said.

"It's good to be out of that sim as well, I really thought you were all dead" Daniel agreed.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"Any ideas on why they helt us there?" Luke asked.

"Not a clue, perhaps they were experimenting?" Sam guessed.

"Maybe they wanted to create a matrix" Jack said.

"Probably simply looking for intel" Fisher said.

"Don't you think it's time to get going sir?" Sheppard queried.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Close the door!" Rodney whipered urgently.

"Why?" Jack asked while Ronon closed the door.

"Lifesigns detector detects 50 lifesigns coming this way" Rodney explained.

"Oh, so that's where they've been"

The 50 lifesigns walked straigth past them and entered the gateroom.

"This could be a problem" Sheppard noted.

"Indeed, 50 Ori soldiers is a formidable force" Teal'c agreed.

"Wait, wait, 30 or so are disappearing... I think they're going through the gate" Rodney said.

"That's good isn't it?" Sheppard said.

"Except when they're heading back to the Falcon" Luke answered.

"They got a stationary turret in there don't they? And I left them with an anti-prior device" Sam replied although not entirely confident they could handle it alone.

"Anyways let's get going , I don't wanna stick around here too long. What do we know about the tangos inside the gate room? Any priors with em?" Jack queried.

"I could take a look if that vent shaft leads where I think it goes'" Fisher replied.

"I could just send a Delfly sir?" Sam asked.

"Do it Carter" Jack ordered.

"Damnit, recon doesn't seem to be neccessary anymore these days" Fisher thought in himself.

"Cam shows 4 priors, the rest ordinary soldiers. I think we got a problem sir, the prior-inhibiting devices can only jam 1 frequency at a time, if we get the one from the powercore we're still 1 short if we want to block the Ori as well." Sam reported.

"Could they detect grenades strapped to a Sodan cloaking device?" Daniel suggested.

"We don't have much of those do we?" Jack said.

"Luke you brought those cryoban grenades?"

"Yep got two of them"

"Cryoban grenades?" Jack asked.

"Cryoban grenades rapidly cause everything to freeze in a four meter radius, by use of a supercooled liquid that freezes on contact. We theorised the priors wouldn't see it as an explosive if they detected it, and they'd be pretty surprised, and thus distracted, when they explode" Luke explaind.

"So if we send in Mckay, Teyla and Daniel who each place a grenade near a prior and then run away, Luke could do his lightsabering, we shoot the surviving priors while they're distracted. Did I miss anything?" Jack suggested.

"Ehm I don't think so sir" Sam said.

"Good plan sir" Sheppard said.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

"OK let's do it then, be sure to move out of the way after placing the grenades so we have a clear shot" Jack ordered.

The door to the gateroom opened, the priors and soldiers looked up but saw nothing. Suddenly 3 round objects appeard at the feet of the priors. A prior picked up one of the grenade, not sensing an explosive but a super-cooled liquid. The grenades exploded and the middle of the large room where the priors were standing became filled with ice. The priors were frozen in to their waist, the one who had picked up the grenade was frozen completely.

Before the priors had the chance to use their powers to remove the ice, Luke jumped in with his lightsaber buzzing, while the others opened fire with their P90's. The bullets all stopped in mid air, but Luke sabered 3 in a violent fury of light before the last one was able to block his saber with the prior staff. The Ori soldiers stood stunned, partially from the cryobans and partially from the death of 3 priors.

"Those who are prideful and refuse the light of the Ori, shall be made low onto dust"

"They really love that line don't they?"Jack said sarcastically.

"You don't need to do this. If the Ori were gods how can it be we are alive?" Luke tried to convince the prior.

"We are mere mortals.. we cannot begin to question those with the knowledge and understanding of the infinite universe" the Prior spoke.as he swivelled his staff away from the stalemate to bring it onto Luke. Luke blocked and moved away making a 360 to add power to his blow but the prior blocked. Luke thought about his previous fights with Dark Jedi, this one was a not too shabby swordsman.

Suddenly the prior's head went to an awkward angle, further till it had made a 180 degree turn. The prior fell to the ground as Teyla decloacked.

"Thought you could use the help"

"Thanks, he's pretty good" Luke thanked.

One of the Ori soldiers opened fire on Luke, but he directed it back at the soldier. Instinctly a few other soldiers opened fire as well and subsequently were shot.

"We're lucky the other half of the soldiers are still frozen in" Sam noted.

"Yeah" Jack agreed while knocking on the ice. "Sheppard get in the jumper, the rest of us will go by foot. "Daniel dial the gate".

**Dantooine**

The gate activated, a jumper flew out, and the others stared in the barrels of 16 rifles.

"Uhm hi?" Jack said.

The men lowered their rifles and one stepped forward throwing a salute. It was only then they noticed bodies of numerous Ori warriors on the ground around the gate.

"Sergeant Blakely, SpecForce Pathfinders, sir, welcome back"

"It seems you've had something on your hand sergeant" Luke replied.

"Not really, they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if it were right in front of their noses sir"

"Carter see if you can find a way to disable that supergate" Jack ordered.

"Yes sir" Sam replied as she sat down at a fallen tree and got her laptop out.

"Let me have a look" Rodney said.

"They've removed the ability to dial out with this supergate" Sam noticed.

"Yes obviously, there's no circuitry for it" Rodney marked.

"But I think we can disable it if we detonate a slightly modified Mark IX strapped to a Stargate at a specific point in that section over here" Sam said.

"It'll trigger an overload in the supergate's energy buffer making a few of the sections explode and the rest disconnect each other" Rodney followed up with her race of thoughts.

"Which will destroy the Ori ships, they'll never know what hit em!" Sam continued.

"Uhm folks, I miss one thing here, if we blow the gate, how are we going to go back home?" Jack asked.

"We can set the Mark IX on a time-delay, have the Falcon and the Republic's ships jump to hyperspace as soon as we're through the gate." Sam replied.

"You sure you calculated the detonation power right? If you get it wrong.." Rodney critised, and Sam gave him a "I got a 92FS strapped to my leg want to find out if it's loaded?" look in response.

So why didn´t we try this with the gate in our universe?" Jack asked.

"That one is an older version, they made a design flaw in the new supergate"

"Sweet, let's do it then, Sheppard, take your team through the gate, have Mckay make the modifications and send it to us" Jack ordered.

"Yes sir, we're on our way" Sheppard confimed.

"Fisher, go with em as well, guess we'll see you around?"

"Guess you can beam me up if you need me, see ya around next time you're in trouble" Fisher responded.

"That'd be like, tomorrow wouldn't it?" Daniel said.

Han and Leia came walking out of the Falcon just as Sheppard, his team and Fisher had left.

"See you're all back" Han said cheerfully.

"Glad to see you all OK" Leia added.

**Space, nearby Dantooine**

Soon they were in orbit above the planet, SG1 in the jumper with the modified Mark IX, Han, Lei and Chewie in the Falcon which used it's docking clamp to take the gate along.

"We're in position, releasing the gate now" Han sounded over the comm.

"Copy that, commencing EVA" Jack confirmed.

"I'm ready" Sam stood in the back in EVA suit she got from Han, far less clunky than an Earth suit.

"You sure about that magnetic doohickey? There's so much wrong with there not being any glass on that helmet" Jack remarked.

"I'll be fine sir" Sam replied as Teal'c closed the mid section door of the jumper.

"You okay Sam?" Daniel asked over the radio.

"Yeah, this feels way more natural than one of our suits" Sam answered.

Sam attached the Mark IX with two straps of duct tape, then fastned the gate to the Ori supergate. After that she went back inside.

"Repressurizing complete" Teal'c opened the door.

Sam opened a comm channel. "I set the timer to 1 minute as you told me, do you have the activation and deactivation commands?"

"Yep got em, thanks for the help, guess we won't be seeing you folks again though" Han said over the comm.

"You never know where we pop up. Goodbye folks." Jack closed the comm. "Daniel, dial the gate".

**On a 737 from Colorado to Washington**

"Would you like to watch a movie Mr. Fisher?" A stewardess asked.

"No thanks." Fisher replied.

"Not a movie from Maryland, sir?"

"You watched mission impossible?"

"It was that obvious?"

"Yeah, now let's see if what I got to save this time"

**Carter's lab, SGC, 13:30 Next day.**

"Hey Carter, wanna go fishing? Teal'c and Daniel are already picking up Daniel's fishing gear" Jack asked.

"Well I'm just going over the schematics of the supergate, sir" Carter replied.

"Carter, you got to take a day off sometime.."

'"OK then, it was fun last time sir.."

An alarm went off, followed shortly by Walter's voice over the comm.

"Unscheduled offworld activation, Generals O'neill and Landry to the gateroom"

"Whenever you want to take a day off sir.."

"Yeah" Jack said as he made his way to the gateroom.

**The End.**

_Or is it? Watch this space for my next story coming soon..._

_In the meantime, please review this one!_


End file.
